Field of the Disclosure
The configurations described herein relate to a smart susceptor radiant heater. The smart susceptor radiant heater may include a high emissivity coating and induction coils. The smart susceptor radiant heater may be an air heater for drying or convection heating.
Description of the Related Art
Induction heating systems have been used to provide heat for processes such as fabricating parts or components. Induction heating systems typically include a susceptor (an electrically conducting material which can be ferromagnetic) that responds to electromagnetic flux generated by an energized induction coil by generating heat within the electrically conducting/ferromagnetic material. Heat is typically conducted from the electrically conducting/ferromagnetic element, hereinafter referred to as a ferromagnetic element, directly to the parts or components. Induction heating systems may also provide a heating element with a fairly stable temperature that may be preferred to heat certain objects, such as thin films, by radiation rather than by conduction which is the typical heat transfer mechanism utilized by typical induction heating systems.
Conventional heating equipment for the non-contact heating of objects such as films and coatings may not provide reliable uniform heat to heat the object. Conventional infrared or radiant heaters may not provide reliable uniform heating, which can result in overheating or under heating of the article being heated. Further, lack of spatial uniformity in conventional non-contact heating equipment may result in portions of an article being heated to different temperatures.